


Closing Time

by IohannaFacTotum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aprons, Daddy Kink, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, One Night Stands, Panties, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tea shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IohannaFacTotum/pseuds/IohannaFacTotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin finds that being a regular at Levi's tea shop has it's perks - free coffee, shelter from the rain, and even a little bit of after-hours entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levixerwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levixerwin/gifts).



> This fic was based off of Shane's ideas and personal headcanons and I loved them so much than I had to ask to write it! Thank you, Shane!

“Hey.”

The voice was soft, but demanded all of Erwin’s attention, giving him a start as he emerged from the fog of single-minded focus and turned his eyes from the legal documents spread across the little round table. Amidst all of the paperwork, there had hardly been space for his first coffee mug, so he wasn’t quite sure how the short, typically surly, dark-haired shop owner had managed to fit another.

“Hey, how are you?” Erwin asked him conversationally. As he looked up, he glanced behind the man at the windows, wondering when it had gotten dark outside, when the lights in the little tea shop had been turned on. The wet mist that had been hanging over the city all day had hardened to steady rainfall, though in the darkness he could only tell because of the sound.

“Alright,” the man across the table replied, holding his own cup in his hand, the string of a tea bag hanging over the edge. “What about you?” he finally asked, peering at Erwin with dark eyes. “Are you doing alright? Everything okay at home and all that?”

“…What?”

“You’ve been here for four and a half hours.”

“Oh… Have I?” Erwin asked with little interest, looking down at his watch, though before he could note the time, the owner – Levi, he had learned when he’d heard another regular address him by name – was speaking again.

“You’ve been hanging out here a lot recently, too,” he noted. “And it wouldn’t bother me except-“

Erwin smiled. “Except that if I’m taking up table space I should buy more coffee, right?”

“No, don’t interrupt. I was saying, except I closed half an hour ago.”

Erwin straightened his back, then, peering around the humble little shop with its odd, elegant decorations, homey and quaint but for one thing he’d always thought odd – amidst the artwork of coffee cups and beans and tea leaves, there was a painting depicting the blinding of Polyphemus by Odysseus. Erwin had always thought the outlier to be strangely uplifting, the thought of the cleverness of man overcoming a flesh-eating monstrosity like the titanic son of Poseidon. The humble, homey shop was empty, chairs on tables rather than on the tile floor, which shone with drying water from a mop.

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry,” he said, quickly gathering his papers and tapping them lightly on the desk until they were in a something of a pile before he slid them into a bag. “I didn’t even notice.” He blamed that on the fact that the radio was still on, singing some soothing ballad with a slow melody, a cover of something that Erwin recognized from more popular stations.

“I don’t mind,” Levi replied simply. “I’m just a bit worried. I get nosy about my regulars, that’s all.” He pushed the second mug closer to Erwin now that the papers were no longer in his way and he sipped from his own tea, which Erwin guessed was the earl grey with lavender, if the smell was any indication. “It’s decaf.”

Erwin sat back reluctantly and took the coffee mug in his hands, relishing the warmth now that he was mentally preparing to head into the freezing February rain. “Everything’s fine. I just have a lot of work to do. I would rather do it around people.”

Levi nodded slowly. “Work best with background noise?” he supplied, raising an eyebrow as he brought his cup to his lips again. “There’s a study somewhere that proves that people work better in coffee shop environments.”

“Something like that,” the blond replied with a chuckle. “I like to work around people, too.”

“What, no pretty girlfriend to keep you company at home?” Levi pried. “You probably wouldn’t get any work done anyways, if that were the case.”

Erwin half-smiled at him. “That would be nice, but I’m single.” Levi’s brows shot up as though in mild surprise. “Went through a bad breakup not too long ago.”

“That’s what it is,” Levi said triumphantly, crossing his legs. “That’s why you’re hanging out here. Apartment too empty, musing about Valentine’s, probably hoping some poor asshole will ask to buy you a coffee.”

Erwin laughed at that. “Why would I hope for that when I can stay until closing and get one for free?”

Levi met his gaze, piercing him with light eyes and something that Erwin found unreadable. “Need to talk about it?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Do you see a line? I’ve got time. If you don’t want to talk, that’s fine, too, but don’t give me some bullshit excuse.”

Erwin sighed and relaxed into his seat at the table. He took a couple sips of the coffee and looked at the shorter man thoughtfully. He found that he didn’t mind the thought of staying a while and opening up to Levi. “Girlfriend left me for my best friend.”

“Ouch.”

“They just got engaged.”

“God _damn_.”

Erwin nodded slowly, swallowing another mouthful of the bitter drink. “Yep, she’ll be Mrs. Mary Dawk by the end of the year.” He shrugged then. “Ah, well. That’s life.”

Levi pursed his lips and paused. “Tell you what,” he said finally as Erwin threw back more of the coffee, washing out the taste of the name on his tongue. “Swing by on Valentine’s Day and you can have another coffee on me.”

Erwin smiled and raised a single eyebrow at him. “Did you just ask me out for a coffee?”

“Don’t question free stuff. Are you declining?” Levi asked in an even tone, betraying no disappointment.

“Of course not.” Erwin’s tone was earnest. “Perhaps I can get here before it’s busy and you can take a break and join me. Or maybe I’ll just stay until close again. Speaking of which, I won’t keep you any longer,” he said with a sigh, feeling a flush creep up to his neck as he closed his bag at last and stood.

“Why the rush?”

“I don’t want to keep you here all night. That would be rude.”

“Not if I invite it,” he said smoothly. “Is that coat all you have? No umbrella or anything?”

“I didn’t expect the drizzle to pick up…”

And pick up it had. The even rainfall had escalated to a downpour. The sidewalk glistened with puddles and ribbons of murky water slithered down the sides of the streets into gaping gutters. A few people scuttled by under the awning, umbrellas or jackets or briefcases over their ducked heads.

“You’re gonna catch your death in that,” Levi said, following his gaze out to the rapidly worsening weather. “Weather channel mentioned it getting worse and carrying on through the night and into tomorrow. Possible thunderstorms.” He watched Erwin carefully, one long, thin finger circling the rim of his cup, the movement shifting the tendons in the strong forearm exposed by rolled sleeves.

“Maybe I ought to stay here with you all night,” Erwin replied, studying his face carefully for a reaction. The man was oddly stoic – honest and even blunt, but even so, his voice and expression gave away little. Even on the busiest of days, with the kindest or the rudest customers, Erwin had watched him handle them all with an even demeanor and an occasional freebie for the sweeter regulars. “Are you going home to an empty apartment, too?” he asked on a whim, sitting himself at the table again, intent on studying this slowly building but pleasant tension between them, experiencing it to the fullest regardless of what it may lead to.

“I am, but at least _I’ll_ be dry,” Levi replied, meeting Erwin’s stare again. He jabbed a thumb behind him at the counter in the corner, behind which an old door stood, cornflower blue paint peeling, fixed with a sign reading “EMPLOYEES ONLY” with the “S” marked out. “I live in the flat upstairs.”

“Maybe,” Erwin drawled, never taking his eyes from Levi, “we can fix two problems at once – no empty apartments, and no one soaking wet.”

“You don’t seem like the type to invite yourself over,” Levi teased, though Erwin wasn’t sure how he knew it was teasing.

“You say that as though you weren’t working towards the invitation.”

Levi’s lips curled up in a smile before he finally stood and led him to the door.

Erwin wasn’t sure if the walk up the stairs was the longest or shortest he had ever experienced, but he was almost certain that he was the only one of the two of them suffering an anxious and embarrassed feeling between the two of them. Levi was surprisingly relaxed, or seemed to be so. He unlocked his door as though he were still by himself, not a glance or a word to Erwin until he walked in, holding the door open for him.

“Help yourself to anything you like,” he said as he locked the door behind them. “Though you won’t find much more than tea, wine, and tomorrow’s pastries.”

“Ah, so they aren’t as fresh as you claim,” Erwin said with a smile.

“They are fresh as fuck, kindly shut your scone hole.”

“You remembered,” Erwin cooed as though he were flattered.

Levi snorted. “You are the only person who orders the cinnamon honey scones, so you’re the reason I have to keep buying cinnamon in bulk.” Erwin laughed at that, legitimately flattered by this snippet of information.

“You said I could help myself to anything I like,” he said thoughtfully. “Anything in the apartment?”

“Did I stutter?”

“Does that include you?”

The little raise of Levi’s eyebrows was the only indication of his being caught off guard, and that pause was all that Erwin needed. He stepped closer, looming over Levi, taller than the other man by nearly a full foot, and even so Levi did not shrink away from him. Erwin closed the distance between them and Levi let him push him back against the nearest wall as he rose to meet Erwin’s lips.

It was no gentle first kiss. It was a heated collision, born of two celestial bodies with warring gravitational pulls. It was unstoppable, it was lustful, heated, driven by passion and caffeine and still all the sweeter with the taste of honey on Erwin’s tongue and the scent of lavender on Levi’s breath. Erwin’s hands settled on the small man’s hips, Levi’s thin, nimble fingers reached up to run through the blonde’s hair.

Erwin teased Levi’s bottom lip, sliding his tongue across it and nibbling at it, but Levi seemed intent on playing hard to get if the smirk tugging at his tightly sealed lips was any indication. Erwin let one of his hands slip, tracing the line of Levi’s hips around to his lower back to pull him closer before it traveled south, getting a solid grip on Levi’s surprisingly firm ass. Only then did Levi part his lips in a gasp that quickly turned to a sigh. The sound of it, the feeling of Levi’s hot breath on his lips sparked something in Erwin, an electric shock to his brain like a high, leaving him warm and tingling with a pit of heat writhing in his belly.

With their bodies pressed so close, it was impossible for either of them to hide their interest. Levi broke away and laughed breathily, slipping a hand between them to rub the growing bulge in Erwin’s trousers. “Why don’t you tell me how you _really_ feel?” he teased before Erwin captured his mouth again.

Again, there was no caution there, no control. Only pure, animalistic desire flowed between them, exchanged in their breath and filling the distance between them like the thin line of saliva that connected their lips when they parted again.

Erwin slid his hands around Levi’s apron and under his shirt, feeling the hard lines of muscle he found there with calloused, appreciative fingers as he travelled up to rub Levi’s raised nipples with rough thumbs. He moved them in small circles, only barely touching him, and maybe it was that ghost-like touch that had Levi mewling into his mouth and clawing at his shirt, fumbling over the buttons before he finally pushed it over Erwin’s shoulders. Erwin moaned quietly as Levi’s hands fluttered over his chest and abdomen, thorough, studious.

As Erwin went to unbutton Levi’s shirt, Levi reached back to untie his apron, but Erwin hurriedly snatched his wrists and pulled them above his head.

“Leave that on,” he growled against Levi’s ear, though he didn’t give him much of a choice. Using one hand to keep Levi pinned, he busied the other with finishing with his buttons. He released Levi long enough to work the shirt off of him and around the apron before he reached to drop it on the floor. Levi’s hand shot out and caught the garment and he reached behind him, almost flailing for the nearby coat rack mounted on the wall. With a chuckle, Erwin took the shirt and hung it for him. He reached for Levi again, wrapping his arms around to the small of his back again, where he allowed his thumbs to dip into the waistband of Levi’s black slacks. Their height difference made it difficult, but Erwin couldn’t resist the draw of Levi’s skin. He trailed kisses down his jawline and back up to his ear, where he traced the shell of it with his tongue, pleased with the way Levi shuddered beneath him.

“Fuck,” the shop owner breathed as Erwin moved down his neck, pausing to nip lightly at his pronounced collarbone before continuing down to those sensitive, hard nipples. Erwin carefully pushed the apron aside and ran his tongue slowly over the little nub, smiling as Levi arched into him with a sigh. Levi’s hands found Erwin’s hair again and he dug his fingernails into the other man’s scalp as he grasped at his hair.

When Erwin made his way up to Levi’s lips again, Levi reached down to rub against Erwin again, feeling the now significantly harder bulge. He slipped his fingers just barely between the skin of Erwin’s hips and his waistband, circled it and began unbuttoning his pants. Before he could work the button through its hold, though, Erwin had his wrists again, pinning them viciously against the wall.

“Stay,” he said, his voice husky, low, filled with primitive craving.

“Woof,” Levi replied smartly. Erwin left his hand there, his grip unforgiving on Levi’s small wrists as his other hand worked at Levi’s pants. As he unbuttoned them, he swooped down for another hedonistic kiss and slid his hand between the cotton of the pants and…

“Is that lace?”

Erwin released Levi’s hands and looked up to meet his eyes, delighted to find a light dusting of pink gracing his cheeks as the dark-haired man turned his eyes away.

“Look at me,” Erwin cooed sweetly, though there was no mistake – it was a command. He wouldn’t have dared be so assertive, but it was becoming clearer and clearer that Levi loved it, was absolutely weak for it, and something about him begged for it. He was proven even more correct when Levi sheepishly met his gaze. “Is that lace?”

The way Levi’s eyes glistened and crinkled with amusement challenged him to find out for himself.

Erwin met his gaze for a few seconds, his bright eyes boring into the other man unforgivingly before he finally cast them down to Levi’s crotch. He hooked his thumbs into Levi’s pants and wriggled them down over his hips and the perfect curve of his ass.

Two-inch thick strips of black lace peeked from either side of where Levi’s apron covered him, teasing Erwin’s gaze as he reached down and slipped a hand underneath the plain apron to feel him. There was no mistaking Levi’s enthusiasm for any of this – the kisses, the touches, even the commands. Levi was hard, confined in the thin knit within the trim of the lace. The front of the fabric was already moist.

“Oh,” was all that Erwin could make himself say. He could feel his own cheeks heating up, but he didn’t let it slow him. He grabbed Levi’s hips and spun him so that he faced the wall, giving Erwin a full view of Levi’s chiseled backside. Erwin was delighted to see a pair of cute dimples in the arc of his lower back, and just under was a single skinny ribbon of black topping off a round, fabricless window, garnished with a bow. Where there was fabric against Levi’s skin, it was thin, soft, black lace. “Oh, fuck,” he said casually, eyebrows raised.

Levi stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside with no care whether or not they wrinkled. Erwin leaned forward into the muscle of his shoulder, gracing the lightly freckled skin there with soft kisses. As he began to plant them like a line of perennials down the long curve of Levi’s spine, he rubbed those muscular shoulders and Levi sighed, resting his forehead against the wall. He reached down behind his apron to rub himself, rocking slightly into his hand as Erwin sunk smoothly to his knees and continued his trail of kisses until he stopped at the tiny black bow. He kissed the bow before he continued to the top of the split between Levi’s cheeks. He slid his hands up the outside of Levi’s tensed thighs, slipping his fingers under the bottom hem of the panties and trailing the little dent they dug in Levi’s skin.

Erwin paused his lips’ gentle ministrations long enough to relocate to the back of Levi’s thighs, as far inside as he could reach. He trailed a line up almost to his ass with the tip of his tongue before he firmly planted his lips just under the lace hem and sucked, hard, leaving a mark. Levi gasped, moaned, squirmed beneath him. He reached up to cover his mouth and stifle the noise.

“None of that,” Erwin chided. “I want to hear your sweet voice.” Levi’s hands fell back to his erection. “Not that, either. Not yet. Put your hands on the wall.”

Levi bit his lip and whimpered, but he complied, balling his hands into fists and raising them up to the wall.

“There, that’s good,” Erwin purred. “Very good.” He carried on kissing Levi through the thin lace, eliciting those sweet, anticipating sounds from the otherwise quiet man, the symphony of a stoic personality unraveling underneath his lips.

Levi was shaking, panting when Erwin finally stood. “Ooh,” he groaned loudly, “why did you stop?”

“On the contrary,” Erwin replied as he pressed against Levi and began grinding against him, “I’m just getting started.”

“Oh, _God_ ,” Levi sighed, arching his back to press his ass against the impressive bulge of Erwin’s very obvious erection. Just as Erwin was rubbing so perfectly against him, Levi ground back onto him, the motions of his hips heady and sinful. Erwin grabbed his hips again, roughly, leaving deep imprints of his fingertips in Levi’s skin as his thumbs rubbed soothing, encouraging circles. He leaned forward, his warm chest pressed to Levi’s back, and began kissing the back of his neck and his shoulder, sucking and licking and nipping.

Erwin buried his lips into Levi’s neck and moaned expletives against his skin, blessings and curses and prayers for patience, but his was beginning to wear thinner than those damned panties…

“Shit…” he sighed in defeat. He spun Levi around again, pressed against him, ground their erections together with no regard to the apron separating them before he lifted Levi off of the floor. Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist, his arms around his neck, and Erwin carried him farther into the apartment.

Ideally, he thought, they would make it to the bed. They were close to the bedroom door. He could see the neatly made bed just inside, the window just behind where the rain pounded against the glass, inviting them, but Erwin’s father had always told him that close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, and he settled for the large couch. At least it was leather. Easy enough to clean.

Levi seemed to find some humor in Erwin’s impatience as he released the larger man and fell onto the couch. Erwin grabbed him and flipped him onto his stomach, pulled his hips up so that Levi was on his knees. He pulled his shoulders up so that his back was straight and began following the line of kisses he’d made earlier, this time much more savage. He bit into Levi’s skin, causing the man to jump and moan, and followed his spine with his tongue until he got to the sweet swell of Levi’s ass again. He reached up to the man’s shoulders and pushed gently, indicating that he wanted Levi on all fours.

Erwin began working the panties off of Levi’s hips, sliding them down his lean thighs and letting them rest around his knees. For the first time, he had a full view of Levi’s backside and all of its beauty. He grabbed it, kneaded it with his large fingers, and Levi hummed contently and leaned back into him. Erwin removed his hands and reared one back before landing a firm smack across Levi’s rear. It bounced and tensed and Levi leaned forward again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cried out in surprise. “Aah, Jesus. You think you’re my father or something?”

“I could be,” Erwin replied with a chuckle. “Though I think _daddy_ sounds better, doesn’t it?”

Levi paused at that, mulling it over until Erwin brought his hand back down onto Levi’s reddening cheek, where there was already a clear handprint forming. “ _Shit!_ Yes, Daddy.”

“ _Mmmhmm_ ,” Erwin hummed before he leaned forward and kissed lightly at the blotchy red skin. He planted gentle kisses all over, waiting for Levi to relax again before he brought his hands back up and parted his cheeks.

“Oh, you’re not…” Levi started, but Erwin already was.

Erwin’s tongue swiped up the crevice of Levi’s crack before it circled the first ring of puckered flesh. Levi gasped and buried his face in a decorative couch pillow.

“What did I say about wanting to hear you?” Erwin asked quietly. Levi threw the pillow off of the couch violently. Satisfied, Erwin began probing at Levi’s anus again, pleased to find him relatively relaxed. He swiped across it again, circled it, and finally slipped the tip of his tongue inside.

Levi was hot, burning around him, and tight even around that tiny bit of muscle. Erwin grabbed his hips again to hold him in place as he began slowly working on him, wetting him, loosening him with slow in-and-out motions until he could reach the second tight ring of muscle.

“ _Aaaah~_ ,” Levi sang as Erwin pushed his tongue all the way in. He made slow, attentive swirling motions, exploring Levi’s ass as he had his mouth only moments before. Levi reveled in the hot, wet feeling, the carefully paced stretching as Erwin continued in circles and worked him inside and out. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned just loud enough for Erwin to hear. He could feel the smug bastard’s lips smiling against him.

Erwin didn’t stop until he could slide his tongue in with no resistance. He pressed another kiss to Levi’s ass cheek before he sat back. “Do you have any lube?” he asked.

Without a word, Levi stood and walked briskly into the open bedroom door. Erwin heard a drawer open and close, and Levi returned a moment later with a more or less new tube of some kind of name brand warming stuff. He handed it to Erwin and resumed his position, but Erwin grabbed his hips and flipped him again.

“Now that I can, I want to see your face,” he explained, but he paused, staring down at Levi curiously.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, obviously irritated. But then, Erwin thought, when was the normally disgruntled little shopkeeper not irritated?

Erwin ignored him and reached down, lifting Levi so that he was sitting up. Erwin wrapped his arms around him and tugged at one of the strings holding the apron on. He kissed Levi then before he slipped the garment over his head.

And then, he took Levi’s wrists and held them, using the apron and its ties to fasten them together tightly.

“Oh,” Levi purred as he lay back down, raising his bound wrists above his head so that he was stretched out before Erwin.

“You like that?” Erwin asked, partially to egg him on and partially to be absolutely sure that the man was alright with it. Levi bit his lip and nodded tersely, wriggling impatiently as Erwin popped open the bottle of lube and smeared it over his fingers. When he was pleased with the amount, he reached down to stroke Levi once, twice, pulling moans from him as though he were a well-oiled machine. He stopped and slipped carefully out of his own pants and underwear and began stroking himself lazily while Levi watched with hungry eyes.

Finally, Erwin settled in between Levi’s legs, lifted them so that his ankles rested on Erwin’s shoulders and Levi lay exposed and hard beneath him, already leaking onto his stomach. Erwin reached towards his ass with slick fingers and slowly slipped one in, finding it easier even than his tongue. He pushed a second in and Levi groaned.

The smaller man’s sighs and moans were musical – soft and pleasant, arousing something in Erwin besides his libido. Maybe. Whatever it was, Erwin loved the little sounds the man made as he thrust his fingers in and out, twisting and curling them, exploring him deeply and intimately until Levi began trying to wriggle farther onto his hand. He pulled his fingers out and then inserted three, pushing them in with the same slow, easy pace.

Levi closed his eyes and cried out, his back arched off of the cool leather sticking to his sweaty skin. Erwin put his free hand on Levi’s waist, offering some support to the small of his back but mostly trying to keep him from squirming away, not that he was trying. His toes curled tightly as his legs tensed and slipped from Erwin’s shoulders, his heels tried to find purchase on the cushion behind Erwin, scrunching it up against the far arm rest. With a hum of appreciation, Erwin paused with his fingers all the way inside of the smaller man to feel the way he was already clenching around the digits.1

“No, you don’t,” Erwin said when Levi reached down with his bound hands to touch himself. He didn’t blame him for trying, though, with his cock so swollen, sliding slightly along the puddle of precum on his belly every time Erwin thrust his fingers in. Levi’s hands froze at Erwin’s command, shaking with impatience and need. “That’s a good boy.”

“ _Mmm_ ,” Levi whined, biting his lip as he looked down his body at himself, at Erwin’s hand finally sliding out of him.

“Are you ready?” Erwin teased, a smile gracing his lips as Levi’s lips parted and he sighed.

“Fucking hell, Erwin, just put the damn thing in me before I explode,” Levi growled, and Erwin was elated that Levi remembered his name from his frequent visits.

Erwin wasted no time in obliging him this time. He shifted to line himself up with Levi, pressed the tip of his own weeping cock against him for the man to feel. Poised and ready, he leaned forward then and took Levi’s hands, lifted them so that they looped around his neck as he leaned forward and kissed Levi again. He hovered over him and slowly, carefully, smoothly slid in. He didn’t pull away from Levi’s lips, even as the smaller man moaned into his mouth, even when his jaw fell open and his breath hitched in his throat at the tight feeling of Erwin’s tip pushing past the ring of stubborn muscle inside of him.

“Oh, my god,” Levi breathed when they finally parted, his nails digging into the skin of Erwin’s back, clawing into him surely deep enough to bleed. As Erwin continued pushing in with a sigh, Levi kneaded his muscular shoulders as much as his bound wrists allowed, not minding the slick, hot sweat that coated both of them.

Erwin slid all the way in, down to the root so that his thighs were pressed against Levi’s ass. He looked down at Levi, by now a blushing, panting mess of a man with hooded eyes - wild, heathen, breathing Erwin’s name like an impassioned invocation to some earthly god. He captured Levi’s swollen lips again, rough and hungry, as he began to slide out again.

The low whine that escaped him…. God, Erwin had only moved in and out once, and Levi was already too much.

Erwin growled against his lips and thrust in again, still slow but without that caution he had when he entered him the first time. He set a steady pace, even and easy, perfect for him but for Levi, who was clenching and quaking and sinking his nails into him, it was difficult to tell.

He paused, buried in the smaller man again, and lifted his head so that he could get another proper look at his face. The expression there spoke of nothing but desire, but Erwin had to be sure. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked casually.

“You’re huge,” Levi breathed, but that was nothing new and it didn’t answer Erwin’s question.

“Shit, I feel so _full_.” Now that was a yes. Erwin smiled and started moving again.

“But…”

_Uh-oh…_

“You’re going to have to go faster than that.”

Erwin laughed out of sheer relief. “I think I can manage that.” He pulled out and this time, he slammed into Levi mercilessly, so hard that their skin clapped together and Levi cried out louder than he had yet before his hands shot up to cover his mouth. Erwin gently reached up and pulled them away again as he leaned forward, his lips so close to Levi’s ear that he shuddered beneath him at the heat of his wet breath. “I want to hear that,” he purred, savoring the way Levi squirmed delightedly between him and the couch.

Erwin stayed close enough to Levi that with every thrust Levi’s cock just barely touched him, rubbing just slightly against him and pulling the sweetest songs of passion from deep in Levi’s throat. After a couple of good, hard thrusts, Erwin shifted and changed up the angle only slightly before he picked up again, relentless.

The first one was incredibly telling. Again, Levi arched off of the couch, throwing his head back against the cushion behind his head. “Fuck, _yes_ ,” he snarled, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck again to continue the assault on his back he’d started earlier, desperately needing something to cling to as Erwin pounded into him again and again. And now, Levi was unable to keep quiet, incapable of his usual stoicism. Now, he panted and cried Erwin’s name and pleas for _harder_ and _there_ and _faster_. Erwin obliged him as much as physically possible until Levi was a whining, blubbering mess melting into the leather, clenching hard around Erwin now, gratuitous amounts of precum now glistening on both of their sweaty bodies as Levi’s cock throbbed and begged to be touched.

“Erwin…” Levi groaned again, and this time the plea was clear. Erwin, too, was having trouble holding back, but he tried, relishing the heat and pressure of Levi’s insides and hesitant to end it because god, it had been so _long_ and Levi was so _perfect_ and he realized that he had needed this.

He grunted as he continued pounding into Levi, who was tightening around him even quicker now, harder. Fuck, he was so ready to come for Erwin, and so patient for waiting, so good…

Erwin finally reached down with one hand, never faltering in his steady, fast, hard rhythm, and wrapped a slick hand around Levi’s cock. Just the contact had Levi gasping. Erwin didn’t even have to move his hand – with every thrust, Levi was bucking into it whether he wanted to or not – but Erwin did finally start stroking him.

Levi whined and tangled his fingers in Erwin’s hair, grasping at it like the last knot in a life-saving rope. His cock was throbbing dangerously in the blonde’s firm grip and that still wasn’t quite as good as the way Erwin was hitting him but, fuck, all of these sensations together were almost overwhelming, and that was before Erwin leaned down to suck hard at the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder, running his devilish tongue over where there would surely be a mark in the morning.

Levi’s breathing was quick, raspy, but Erwin stopped stroking him and ignored the groans and profane language Levi spewed. He found that crudeness endearing. He turned him on his side and slid between his back and the couch, then pulled Levi’s bound wrists over both of their heads, leaving him trapped against Levi’s warm, bruised neck. He slipped one arm under Levi’s waist and held him while the other hand slid inside of Levi’s thighs and farther up to part his cheeks again.

“What-“ Levi snapped, but his own question was caught in the lewd noise that came out of his mouth when Erwin slipped into him again and immediately resumed his rhythm. Levi leaned his head back, resting it against Erwin’s shoulder, and the blonde continued kissing his neck, nipping and sucking again at places he hadn’t already marred while Levi pulled at his hair.

Erwin shifted again, reaching farther to wrap his long fingers around Levi again. He didn’t have enough space to stroke him as fully as he had been, and so he began paying special attention to the head, squeezing and rubbing it slowly as he fucked Levi from a new and exciting angle. As his own breathing became more labored, he began unwittingly making little noises of appreciation and approval in Levi’s ear. He wondered if he sounded as sweet to Levi as Levi had to him, but he doubted there was much in the world that could quite match it.

“Levi,” he huffed into the shell of his ear, and that alone was enough to force a whine. “Levi, talk to me.”

“Shit,” the smaller man hissed, grasping harder at Erwin’s hair. “Fuck. I’m so full of you I can’t even _think_. God _damn_ it, what the hell do you want me to say? _Ugh_ ,” he groaned in frustration born from delayed release.

“On second thought, keep your filthy mouth shut,” Erwin laughed breathily, kissing Levi’s cheek and down his neck again to show he meant no offense. Levi took none, and instead reverted back to his chorus of whines and moans and lascivious cries of pleasure.

“Oh, God…” Levi moaned again. “Oh, Erwin, I can’t… I’m gonna…” He sounded breathless.

“Come for me, then,” Erwin cooed in his ear. “Come all over yourself, just for me, Levi…”

Maybe it was the sound of his name on Erwin’s lips, black velvet in the air between tongue and ear, seeping into Levi’s marrow and making a home there, that finally pushed him over the edge, spilling him all over his stomach and chest and, god damn it, the couch as well. Levi shuddered, a low, throaty moan croaking out of him as he clenched again, hard, and heard Erwin grunt before he buried his face into Levi’s shoulder and his cock into Levi’s ass. Levi could feel him pulsing before Erwin filled him with warm fluid as he moaned loudly into Levi’s skin.

Erwin slid his hand from Levi’s rear, wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled Levi to his chest, unperturbed by the fluids smeared all over the both of them. He slipped a leg between Levi’s thighs and hooked his ankle around Levi’s, entangling their legs. They lay there like that for a long time, a quivering and sweaty tangled mass of limbs, completely intoxicated by one another, listening to the rain pound against the windows. It was so satisfactory, so sweet and serene that Erwin was almost asleep when Levi finally spoke.

“So…Valentine’s Day?”

Erwin chuckled. “Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see [the panties?](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MTI0MFgxNjAw/z/dvEAAOxyVLNSu-jM/%24_12.JPG) :D
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!! Likes and reblogs on the [ tumblr post](http://iohannafactotum.tumblr.com/post/117697519653/closing-time) are much appreciated as well!


End file.
